


Easter bunny wife

by PMR1



Category: Easter bunny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMR1/pseuds/PMR1
Summary: I don't know it was meant as a joke for a friend somebody shoot me.
Relationships: Man/easter bunny





	Easter bunny wife

It's july, you're out on a walk in the hot summer day, trying to get your mind off bills and such.

When you look over under a tree, and see what appears to be a giant rabbit.

You think to yourself "What? Somebody in a suit in july?"

You walk over. "Hey buddy, you alright?"

No response, you get closer, you notice they have labored breathing

Shit, they must have had a heat stroke from wearing that giant suit in the fucking sun in july

As you pick them up you notice the fur feels oddly realistic, and you even feel breasts underneath

"Shit maam sorry, it was an accident"

Not like she can hear anyways on account of being passed out

You head to your car and put her in the seat, looking around to make sure you don't look like you're insane

You drive home, you take her inside and put a bag of ice on her head

"Jesus i hope you're okay lady"

You swap the ice bag out for a cold towel, and decide to hit the hay, letting them lay in your chair

You head to bed

As you wake up you notice something heavy on you,and fluffy

"Huh? what the hell? why are you still in that suit?"

You don't get a reply, instead you get your pants pull down and your dick exposed

"WOAH MISS WHAT THE-"

Before you can finish your sentence, your cock is plunged deep into her pussy, surprisingly you can't see a hole in the suit

Some rough sex later, you cum inside, and pass out

You wake up again, and she is nowhere to be found

You consider calling the police but realize they'd think you crazy

\----------  
8 MONTHS LATER

It's april, and you're just about ready to boil some eggs and paint them, when there's a knock on the door

You wonder who that could be, and you open it

It's the bunny girl you rescued,although there's 3 children behind here, and they're also in suits

You realize at this point, those aren't suits.

And you're also a father


End file.
